


Incredibly Distracting

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series snapshot of Tommy and Barbara's life together inspired by a word prompt
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Incredibly Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Barbara slammed into our bedroom and flounced down on the bed.

“Something bothering you my love?”

“Your mother. Apparently, I have to wear a dress tonight.”

“I’m sorry? What?”

“Apparently. I. Have. To. Wear. A. Dress. Tonight.”

“Why? What’s happening tonight?”

“Tommy! How can you have forgotten? The dinner tonight. The big dinner tonight.”

“The trustees dinner?”

“Yes, the trustees dinner.”

“Okay. So, now that I remember what we’re doing tonight, why does my mother think you need to wear a dress?”

“Because it’s what is expected of a countess.”

“Bollocks!” 

“Such delicate language.”

“Said the pot to the kettle! Look, it might be what Mother did when she was Lady A, but that’s your mantel now. You can wear whatever you want to the dinner tonight, as long as you wear something because I find your naked body incredibly distracting… what are you doing?”

Barbara dropped the t-shirt she had just removed onto the floor. “Distracting you. Is it working?”

I pulled her into my arms. “Incredibly.”


End file.
